Booster Shots
by VickyT36
Summary: With an outbreak of a computer virus all the arcade characters need a vaccine. But when Vanellope is too scared to get hers, can a certain wrecker help her.


**Booster Shots**

**Hi everyone, VickyT36 here with another sugar rush fanfic enjoy!  
**

It was winter, and everyone knew during that time it was flu season, and when lots of people started coming down with a new virus, it's time for people to get a flu shot.

But in the gaming world the characters had to worry about computer viruses. And this winter some people had contracted a new computer virus. Everyone in the game Dr. Mario were as busy as bees trying to come up with a vaccine for it.

But after a few weeks, they finally had it. Dr. Mario and Nurse Peach had told everyone from every game to meet in Game Central Station after hours, for a meeting.

Everyone gathered in Game Central Station that day after hours, and Dr. Mario and Nurse Peach stood on top of some boxes to speak. "All right everyone, as you all know this new computer virus has hit characters from almost all the games in the arcade. But luckily, we from the game, Dr. Mario have come up with the cure." said Dr. Mario.

All the characters cheered in excitement and relief. "Now, tomorrow everyone from every game must come to our game, to get your vaccination." finished Dr. Mario.

While the racers of sugar rush were a little confused. "Any of you guys know what a vaccination is?" asked Candlehead.

All the racers shrugged their shoulders. Nurse Peach noticed the children's confused looks, and walked over to see if they had any questions. "Any questions, kids?" she asked.

"What's a vaccination?" asked Swizzle. "Well, it's a shot that prevents you from getting sick. It looks like this." said Nurse Peach, pulling something out from her apron pocket.

She pulled out an empty injection. The kids were shock by the long needle coming out of the little container. After the meeting, everyone went back to their games.

"Do you guys think those vaccination things will hurt?" asked Vanellope. "Well at the end of those things are needle, so my guess is that it may pinch a little." said Snowanna.

Back in Sugar Rush, the racers were hanging out. Vanellope was talking with Crumbelina and Adorabeezle, when Adorabeezle felt a poke on her arm. "Oww." she said.

"What's wrong?" asked Crumbelina. "Something poked me." she answered. Suddenly Crumbelina felt a poke at her arm too. "Oww, who's doing that?" she asked.

"I think I have an idea." said Vanellope, as she heard some snickering coming from behind a rock candy rock. The girls walked towards the rock, and saw Gloyd holding a sharp pretzel stick.

"Hello, Gloyd." said Vanellope. "(Gasps), oh, I girls I was just...uh, having a snack." Gloyd stuttered, and took a bite of the pretzel stick. That night, when everyone was asleep at their houses.

Vanellope just lied in her bed at the castle thinking about the injections tomorrow. The pretzel stick Gloyd use to prank Crumbelina and Adorabeezle was similar to the shot Nurse Peach has showed them.

And if a simple pretzel stick hurt, Vanellope couldn't imagine what a needle would feel like. The next day everyone from every game went to Dr. Mario's game for the vaccination.

They were going by name of game, Fix-It Felix Jr. already went, and so did Hero's Duty, and it was now Sugar Rush's turn. Vanellope stood in the back of the line as the racers waited for their shot.

"Taffyta Muttonfudge." called Nurse Peach. Taffyta walked into the room, and a few seconds later, came out holding her upper arm in pain. "Did it hurt?" asked Vanellope.

"Yeah." she asnwered. "Adorabeezle Winterpop." Nurse Peach called. One by one the racers got their shots. Finally it was Vanellope's turn.

Vanellope came inside the room, and Nurse Peach picked her up, and set her on the table. "All right then, and we'll just, oh drat." said Dr. Mario. "What's wrong?" asked Vanellope.

"We're all out of the medicine. We'll be right back while we get another jar." said Dr. Mario, as he and Nurse Peach left. Vanellope looked at all the needle on a nearby table, and held her arm, as she thought of one of those things being put into her arm.

She finally decided to get up and go. She quietly got off the table, and slipped out the door. "Okay, Vanellope we can get started now. Vanellope?" asked Dr. Mario, coming back to find the room empty.

Vanellope had managed to sneak out of Dr. Mario unseen, but while running in Game Central Station, she bumped into a certain wrecker. "Vanellope, what are you doing here?" asked Ralph.

"Nothing." she said. "Did you get your vaccine already?" he asked. "Well, no." Vanellope admitted. "Why?" "I can't do it, Ralph. Having one of those sharp needles being poked into your skin, it's too much." said Vanellope.

"Listen, kid. I know you don't want the shot, but you need to get it in order not to get the virus. And you don't want to get sick do you?" asked Ralph. "Well, no." said Vanellope.

"So why don't we head on back to Dr. Mario's and get that vaccine?" asked Ralph. "We?" asked Vanellope. "We." Ralph answered. The two then walked back into the game Dr. Mario.

"Well, I'm glad you changed your mind Vanellope." said Dr. Mario. "Yeah." said Vanellope, as she held Ralph's finger. "All right, you'll just feel a tiny pinch." said Dr. Mario.

Nurse Peach cleaned the area of her arm, and Dr. Mario started to put the needle in. Vanellope closed her eyes, and held Ralph's finger as tight as she could. "Okay, all done." said Dr. Mario.

Vanellope opened her eyes, to see Nurse Peach putting a green band-aid on her arm. They left Dr. Mario's game together. "Well that wasn't so bad was it?" asked Ralph.

"No it wasn't. Thanks Ralph." said Vanellope, hugging his leg. "Your welcome, kid." said Ralph, hugging her back.

**The End**


End file.
